Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromotive drive system having an electronics housing arranged on a motor side, in particular for accommodating converter components.
Description of the Background Art
For example, in the area of energy-, and/or data- or signal-networked drive systems, in particular in the area of industrial engineering, it is frequently desirable to provide an electromotive drive system which has a preferably compact design. In addition, a decentralized drive is to be provided, on the one hand, and a supply-, signal- and/or communication-based interaction with other (decentralized) drives is to be facilitated, on the other hand. The communication should be able to preferably take place via bus systems, for example via EtherCAT. Moreover, a drive electronic system and software components as well as preferably a drive mechanism should be largely combined within the drive system.